Aurane Waters
' Aurane Waters' is the son of Rhaevin, and Oren Targaryan of which makes him a member of House Targaryan, but following his banishment he has taken the bastard surname of "Waters". Aurane Waters was all but adopted by Brandon Greystarke of whom became his father in all intensive purposes that mattered and because of this he is now basically a member of House Greystark. Aurane Waters is the only child of his father but he has basically adopted siblings through his adopted father Brandon Greystarke in the form of Jonnel, Thorren, Shara, and Bethan of which his brother Jonnel is the heir to House Greystark and a truly honorable knight that has led forces to Harrenhall to assist HOuse Strong and the Lucernians, his brother Thorren was crippled during an accident as a child and has found himself more at home on the water where he captains a ship in the Moonstruck navy, his sister Shara is a powerful Magi of whom leads the Order of the Wolf in the Moonstruck islands, while his final sibling Bethan is a powerful warrior of whom acompanied Jonnel to the Battle of Harrenhall and is fighting there bravely. Aurane Waters is well know for his devout belief in the Dragon unlike the near entirety of the Moonstruck islands of which worship their own custom religion based around the moon, and his interpretation of the Dragon has led him down the Talvinist sect of the Dragonoph religion and thus he has never been romantic with a women instead waiting for marriage. Aurane Waters was born the only child of Rhaevin, and Oren Targaryan and in this way was destined to be a major member of House Targaryan, but he was blamed for the suicide of Lianna Targaryan and banished from Dragonstone with enough coin to stay alive but his wealthy, and respected upgringing was gone in an instant. Aurane Waters would eventually move himself to Pontus where he was discovered begging on the streets by Brandon Greystarke of whom would take him under his wing and return him with him back to the Moonstruck Islands. History Early History Aurane Waters was born the only child of Rhaevin, and Oren Targaryan and in this way was destined to be a major member of House Targaryan, but he was blamed for the suicide of Lianna Targaryan and banished from Dragonstone with enough coin to stay alive but his wealthy, and respected upgringing was gone in an instant. Begger in Pontus Aurane Waters would eventually move himself to Pontus where he was discovered begging on the streets by Brandon Greystarke of whom would take him under his wing and return him with him back to the Moonstruck Islands. Family Members Relationships POV Role The White Rabbit Army Main Article : The White Rabbit Army Aurane Waters is a POV Character of The White Rabbit Army and as one of the four main POV Characters he is of great importance as he doesn't deal with Pontus but in fact lives in the lands north of there in the form of the Moonrise Islands with the members of House Greystarke. Category:House Targaryan Category:People Category:Human Category:Ostrogoth Category:Knight Category:Dragon Knight Category:POV Character